


Changing

by FourFaces



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I don't ship this guys, Lars has a secret crush, This is kind of a crackfic?, but also kind of a "make Lars more likable" fic, he never acts on it, written as a challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourFaces/pseuds/FourFaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars has a secret crush. Even though he never acts on it, it changes him and people begin to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of this podcast where Amethyst's voice actress, Michaela Dietz, was interviewed http://aceofgeeks.net/aog-podcast-episode-191-michaela-dietz/. Jazzmosis12 and I started talking and one thing led to another and this was made.

He would see her painting in her garage and want to stop and stare on his way to work.

He wasn't sure what he was attracted to about her, but something about Vidalia was mystifying to him. He knew it would never work out. How could it? She was so much older than him and married.

It did not help that she was Sour Cream's mother. 

He often wondered if that was where the older teen got his coolness. It had to be. There was no way that it came from Yellowtail.

He sighed, thinking about the fisherman. What was it about the fisherman that attracted Vidalia to him? Lars couldn't put his finger on it, but thinking about it had planted a seed in his mind.

He hadn't noticed the change himself, right away. He had been on time more often than usual, actually working on occasion during his shifts. At one point, Sadie had complimented him on not falling asleep in the middle of a shift.

He had even, accidentally, been nice to Steven on one of his visits to the Big Donut.

He hadn't said anything until his uncle had stopped him at the arcade one afternoon.

"Hey, Lars!" Harold Smiley chuckled. "What's gotten into you lately?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Lars asked as he tore himself away from his game.

"You've actually been smiling when I see you. And Sadie even mentioned that you stayed after the other night just to clean the store. What's been going on?" Smiley chuckled.

"Oh ... N-nothing," Lars started. "I mean ... I'm 18 now so I guess I should be acting my age."

With a clap on the back, Lars' uncle walked off, smiling to himself. Lars stared at the screen, confused.

He hadn't noticed the change in himself.

But others had.

He smiled to himself, thinking about Vidalia. Maybe she would be proud of him if she knew he had changed.

He still stopped by her house to watch her paint from afar.

He would never tell her, but henow  knew to himself that he was changing to be more like someone she would be proud of.

Someone dependable and kind.

Someday, he might be someone's Yellowtail.


End file.
